Their Secret
by Dee Cavallone
Summary: Setiap orang punya rahasia masing-masing yang tidak diketahui orang. Setiap orang punya sisi gelap yang tidak dilihat orang. Ketika rahasia dan sisi gelap itu kau ketahui, akankah kau menghentikannya? Atau malah membiarkannya? Special birthday fiction #1 for CALICO. Warn: Psikopat! Gore! BUKAN rated M karena nganu! [Kise Ryouta x Kuroko Tetsuya]
1. Kise's Side

Banyak yang mengatakan Kise Ryouta adalah orang yang sangat ramah dan berkharisma, namun tetap memiliki sisi manis yaitu cengeng dan mudah diganggu. Banyak yang menganggap Kise Ryouta adalah seseorang yang dilimpahi keberuntungan yang besar. Dan banyak orang yang menjadi iri dengan segala sesuatu yang dimiliki seorang Kise Ryouta, wajah tampan, pekerjaan mapan, _fans_ yang banyak, keluarga yang baik, dan kekasih yang manis.

Banyak yang mengatakan Kuroko Tetsuya adalah orang yang tenang, baik dan dapat diandalkan, mengesampingkan keberadaannya yang sering menghilang tiba-tiba dan mudah terlupakan. Banyak yang menganggap Kuroko Tetsuya sangat beruntung bisa menjadi kekasih dari Kise Ryouta sang model terkenal. Dan banyak wanita yang mencemburui Kuroko Tetsuya karena wajah manis, kulit seputih _porselen_ , dan yang paling utama karena Kise Ryouta tergila-gila padanya.

Namun tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui sisi lain dari Kise Ryouta mau pun Kuroko Tetsuya. Sisi yang tidak akan pernah mereka tunjukkan pada orang lain, bahkan pada kekasihnya sendiri. sisi gelap yang akan membuat orang-orang tidak akan menyangkanya sama sekali.

* * *

 **Their Secret  
** Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction  
By : Dee Cavallone  
KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei  
Rating : M  
Genre : Crime  
Warning: Psikopat! Gore! Bukan fic M karena adegan nganu.  
Summary : Setiap orang punya rahasia masing-masing yang tidak diketahui orang. Setiap orang punya sisi gelap yang tidak dilihat orang. Ketika rahasia dan sisi gelap itu kau ketahui, akankah kau menghentikannya? Atau malah membiarkannya? _Special birthday fiction_ #1 _for_ CALICO.  
Pairing : KiKuro (Kise Ryouta x Kuroko Tetsuya)

* * *

Chapter 1 - Kise's _Side_

Ah, lagi-lagi Kise melihatnya. Melihat kekasih mungilnya berjalan dengan pemuda lain yang memiliki alis cabang, temannya mungkin? Kise melihat tangan sang 'teman' mengacak rambut _baby blue_ kekasihnya yang amat digemari Kise itu. Kemudian Kise melihat kekasihnya menaiki bus bersama dengan si alis cabang. Menatap sinis pemandangan itu, Kise berbalik dan menikmati kopi pahitnya.

.

.

" _Tadaima_." Salam Kuroko.

" _Okaeri ssu_ , Kuroko _cchi_!" balas Kise sambil berlari menerjang memeluk Kuroko di _genkan_.

"Kise- _kun_ , berhentilah menerjangku setiap kali aku pulang."

"Tapi kan aku rindu _ssu_ …. Kuroko _cchi_ tidak merindukanku?"

"Tidak juga."

" _Hidoii ssu_ ….."

"Sudah, lepaskan aku. Aku ingin memasak makan malam. Kise- _kun_ belum makan bukan?"

" _Hai ssu_! Aku sudah lama tidak makan masakan Kuroko _cchi_ _ssu_!" jawab Kise semangat sambil melepas pelukannya. Kuroko menghela nafas lega karena akhirnya pelukan maut Kise dilepaskan. Dengan segera, Kuroko berjalan menuju dapur, diikuti oleh Kise.

"Kise- _kun_ tunggu saja di ruang televisi." Ujar Kuroko.

"Tidak mau _ssu_! Aku masih rindu Kuroko _cchi_ … Aku mau memuaskan diri memandang Kuroko _cchi_ _ssu_ …"

"Terserah Kise- _kun_ saja." Kemudian Kuroko mulai menyibukkan diri memasak makan malam mereka. Setelah selesai, Kuroko menata makan malam mereka di atas meja makan.

"Selamat makan." Ucap Kise dan Kuroko bersamaan.

"Omong-omong, Kuroko _cchi_ ….. Bagaimana harimu _ssu_?" tanya Kise memulai pembicaraan.

"Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Kise- _kun_. Ah, tapi tadi siang aku pergi bersama dengan temanku." Jawab Kuroko.

"Teman _ssu_?"

" _Hai_. Namanya Kagami- _kun_ , Kise- _kun_. Dia yang mengajarkanku bagaimana memasak tumis daging."

"Oooohhh…. Pantas saja Kuroko _cchi_ masak tumis daging untuk makan malam _ssu_ …. Tapi ini enak sekali _ssu_ …. Kuroko _cchi_ hebat _ssu_ …"

"Yang hebat itu Kagami- _kun_. Dia bahkan memberiku buku resep buatannya sendiri untukku. Dengan begini aku bisa menambah variasi masakanku untuk Kise- _kun_."

" _Hontou ssu_? _Ureshii ssu_! Kuroko _cchi_ , _daisuki ssu_!"

" _Hai, hai_. Sekarang habiskan makanannya, Kise- _kun_."

" _Haaaaii_ ~~~"

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan gradasi hitam terlihat keluar dari _kombini_. Dia memasang _headphone_ -nya dan berjalan melintasi gelapnya malam. Tak terlihat raut ketakutan sedikit pun jika dilihat dari gayanya berjalan. Tanpa keraguan dia melangkahkan kakinya menapaki jalanan yang remang akibat lampu penerangan yang redup. Beberapa blok dari rumahnya, pemuda itu berhenti berjalan. Karena dia melihat ada orang yang tengah berdiri bersandar pada tiang listrik.

"Kagami Taiga- _kun_?" orang itu bertanya pada sang pemuda.

"Siapa itu!?" bentak sang pemuda yang diketahui bernama Kagami pada orang yang menegurnya. Orang itu beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, berjalan mendekati Kagami. Sekarang Kagami bisa melihat rupa orang tersebut.

"Salam kenal _ssu_ …. Aku Kise Ryouta _ssu_ …. Aku mendengarmu dari Kuroko _cchi_ …" sapa Kise sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"O-oh… Kau teman Kuroko ya?" balas Kagami yang juga mulai mengulurkan tangannya.

"Bukan _ssu_ … Aku pacar Kuroko _cchi.._. Dan kau mengganggu _ssu_!" Kise mencengkram tangan Kagami dan menusukkan _stun-gun_ di dada Kagami.

"Ap—" seketika pandangan Kagami gelap akibat sengatan listrik dari _stun-gun_ Kise. Tubuh Kagami roboh di tempat, dan Kise menyeringai melihat tubuh tak berdaya di hadapannya.

"Naaaahhh~~~~ Saatnya berpesta _ssu_ ~~~~"

.

.

Kuroko mendengar bahwa Kagami absen ketika ia masuk kuliah keesokan harinya. Padahal Kuroko berharap Kagami bisa mengajarinya memasak lagi. Dengan perasaan kecewa, Kuroko pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebelum pulang ke _apartement_ miliknya dan Kise. Hari ini Kise akan pulang larut malam karena jadwalnya, membuat Kuroko sedikit kesepian.

"Haaah…. Semoga Kise- _kun_ tidak pulang terlalu larut setelah menyelesaikan urusannya." gumam Kuroko sambil menghela nafas panjang.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah gubuk kecil yang terletak jauh di tengah gunung, seorang pemuda pirang tengah sibuk mencetak sesuatu dari adonan berwarna putih. Di sisi lain meja terdapat potongan tangan berukuran kecil yang retak disana-sini. Bukan, bukan potongan tangan manusia, melainkan potongan tangan boneka _porselen_ yang gagal. Ternyata pemuda itu tengah membuat sebuah boneka porselen.

"Hm~~ Hm~~~ Mmm~~~" pemuda itu bersenandung pelan. "Ah, kau sudah bangun—" tanya pemuda itu pada temannya yang tidur di atas kursi, "—Kagami Taiga- _kun_?"

Kagami mengerang pelan, berusaha mengangkat tangannya. Namun ternyata tangannya tidak bisa terangkat karena terikat kencang pada tangan kursi.

"Ngghh! Hmmphh?" bermaksud melontarkan kata-kata, namun mulut Kagami tersegel oleh jahitan rapi di sekitar mulutnya.

"Jangan memberontak begitu _ssu_ …. Nanti jahitan di mulutmu robek _ssu_ …" sang pemuda pirang, yang bernama Kise, menegur Kagami. Beranjak bangkit dari pekerjaan mencetak bonekanya, Kise berjalan menuju sudut ruangan, mengambil seperangkat alat-alat pertukangan. Lalu Kise mendekati Kagami sambil memain-mainkan golok besar.

Mata kagami melotot melihat Kise mendekatkan golok itu pada batang lehernya. Kagami berharap tebakannya meleset, dan sedikit bernafas lega ketika golok itu dijauhkan dari lehernya dan kembali disimpan bersama dengan alat-alat mengerikan lainnya.

"Hnngghh! Hnggh! Grrrhhh!" Kagami mencoba memprotes dan mempertanyakan kenapa Kise melakukan hal ini padanya. Kise menatap Kagami sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ssssttt…. Jangan berisik _ssu_ …. Yah, tapi nanti kau akan tenang seperti mereka semua kok…" Mendengar ucapan kise, Kagami reflek menoleh ke samping kiri dan kanannya, hanya untuk melihat beberapa mayat pemuda seusianya yang tubuhnya sudah tidak utuh lagi. Beberapa bagian tubuh mereka termutilasi. Dan tidak ada satu pun dari mayat-mayat itu yang memiliki mata dan batok kepala sehingga Kagami dapat melihat otak mereka yang mulai membusuk.

"HHHHHGGGRRRRHHHH!" teriakan Kagami teredam oleh jahitan di mulutnya. Beberapa bagian jahitannya mulai mengeluarkan darah segar karena Kagami ingin membuka mulutnya namun tertahan oleh jahitan super kuat yang dilakukan Kise.

" _Moouuu_ … Berisiknya…." Kise yang kesal melayangkan celurit pada betis kagami, mencongkel daging betisnya hingga tulang kaki kagami terlihat. Teriakan Kagami kembali tertahan oleh jahitan di mulutnya. Kise mendekatkan celurit yang bersimbah darah dan daging segar itu pada hidungnya, mengendusnya nikmat.

"Ha… Hahaha…Ahahahahahahaha!" Kise mulai tertawa kegirangan. Kagami melihat Kise tertawa kesetanan dengan air mata bercucuran dan wajah pucat menahan sakit di mulut dan betisnya. Kise mendekat dan mengelus pipi Kagami, menghapus jejak air matanya dan menatap manik _crimson_ Kagami.

"Jangan menangis _ssu_ …. Pestanya baru dimulai…." Lalu kise kembali mengambil sebuah bor dan menghidupkannya. Suara raungan bor bak melodi neraka di telinga Kagami.

"Daaannn~~~~ Tangan inilah yang menyentuh Kuroko _cchi_ ~~~~" lalu bor pun berpindah tempat menembus tangan Kagami yang terikat di tangan kursi. Kagami kembali berteriak tertahan. Kise menggerakkan bor itu ke atas, menuju lengan Kagami, dengan bor yang masih menancap pada daging dan tulang kagami, membelah tangan Kagami menjadi dua. Mata Kagami mulai kehilangan fokus akibat rasa sakit yang datang bertubi-tubi. Kise menghentikan kegiatannya mengebor tangan Kagami. Meninggalkan bor yang masih menancap, Kise menangkup wajah Kagami dengan tangannya.

"Matamu indah juga _ssu_ …. Apalagi ketika berkaca-kaca begini…. Kira-kira Kuroko _cchi_ akan suka tidak ya? Tapi aku mau ambil rambutmu juga _ssu_ …." Kise mengeluarkan sebuah pisau bedah dari dalam sakunya, menelusuri garis wajah Kagami dengan pisau itu. "Ah, sudah kuputuskan. Mata kanan dulu, lalu rambut, kemudian mata kiri _ssu_!"

Kemudian Kise langsung mengiris kulit di sekitar mata kanan Kagami, berusaha mencongkel mata Kagami utuh, tanpa merusak bola mata tersebut. Sedikit sulit dilakukan karena tubuh Kagami memberontak akibat rasa sakit yang tak terhingga di mata kanannya dan sekujur tubuhnya.

"Se…dikit lagi… _Yosh_ , selesai!" ujar Kise seiring dengan terpotongnya _optic nerve_ mata kanan Kagami. Tubuh Kagami tidak lagi bergerak, apalagi memberontak. Tubuh yang masih mengucurkan darah segar itu mulai mendingin dan kaku, seiring denyut jantung yang telah berhenti berdetak.

"Eh? Sudahan _ssu_? Padahal kita baru main sebentar _ssu_ …. Yasudahlah, kau tidur saja dan aku akan bereskan semuanya…. _Oyasumi ssu_ , Kagami Taiga- _kun_."

.

.

Kise memasuki _apartement_ -nya yang ditinggalinya bersama Kuroko dengan perlahan. Menatap keadaan _apartement_ yang gelap, Kise berpikir jika Kuroko sudah tidur. Memutuskan untuk melewatkan makan malam, Kise masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Betapa terkejutnya Kise ketika mendapati Kuroko masih terjaga dan sedang membaca buku di atas ranjang mereka.

" _Okaerinasai_ , Kise- _kun_." Sambut Kuroko.

"E-eeh? Kuroko _cchi_ kenapa belum tidur _ssu_?" tanya Kise sambil mendekati Kuroko dan duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Aku menunggumu, Kise- _kun_. Dan mana salamnya?"

"A-aahh… _Tadaima ssu_ , Kuroko _cchi_ …." Kise mengecup pucuk kepala Kuroko. Kuroko melirik jam pada nakas ranjang mereka, pukul 11 malam, sepertinya urusan Kise cepat selesai.

"Omong-omong, aku punya hadiah untuk Kuroko _cchi_ … Tadinya ingin kuberikan besok karena kupikir Kuroko _cchi_ sudah tidur _ssu_ …" Kise mengeluarkan sebuah kotak besar dan memberikannya pada Kuroko.

"Boneka _porselen_ lagi, Kise- _kun_?" tanya Kuroko yang membuka kotak itu dan mendapati dua buah boneka.

"Iya _ssu_ …"

"Boneka kita sudah banyak Kise- _kun_ …"

"Tapi ini unik dan langka _ssu_ … Lihat, yang ini memiliki rambut dan mata sebiru lautan… Yang ini juga rambutnya unik, merah dengan gradasi hitam, matanya juga membara sepeerti api _ssu_ …"

"Hm… Kau benar, mereka berdua memang unik. Akan kusatukan mereka berdua dengan yang lain. Semoga mereka bisa berteman dengan yang lainnya. Kise- _kun_ mandi saja sementara aku akan memperkenalkan mereka berdua pada yang lain." Ujar Kuroko yang bangkit dari ranjang, kemudian berjalan menuju ruang boneka. Dan sebuah seringai mengerikan yang tercetak di wajah tampan Kise.

— End of Kise's Side —

Mdn 15112015


	2. Kuroko's Side

**Their Secret  
** Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction  
By : Dee Cavallone  
KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei  
Rating : M  
Genre : Crime  
Warning: Psikopat! Gore! Bukan fic M karena adegan nganu.  
Summary : Setiap orang punya rahasia masing-masing yang tidak diketahui orang. Setiap orang punya sisi gelap yang tidak dilihat orang. Ketika rahasia dan sisi gelap itu kau ketahui, akankah kau menghentikannya? Atau malah membiarkannya? _Special birthday fiction_ #1 _for_ CALICO.  
Pairing : KiKuro (Kise Ryouta x Kuroko Tetsuya)

* * *

Chapter 2 - Kuroko's Side

Lagi-lagi Kuroko mendengarnya. Berita tentang Kise yang dikabarkan tengah dekat dengan rekan kerjanya. Entah itu dengan sesama model atau dengan lawan main di film atau pun dengan teman satu kampus Kise. Pihak wartawan memang senang memberi bumbu dengan menyangkutpautkan dan membandingkan dirinya dengan orang-orang yang tengah digosipkan dekat dengan Kise.

Kuroko menghela nafas lelah, dia tahu inilah resiko menjadi kekasih seorang model terkenal, namun lama kelamaan Kuroko muak dengan kisah dan gosip yang kembali berulang. Kali ini korban gosip dari pihak pengejar gosip adalah aktor pendatang baru, Takao Kazunari. Dan Kuroko pun kembali dibandingkan dengan Takao, siapa yang lebih pantas bersanding dengan Kise. Kadang Kuroko berpikir apa para pengejar gosip itu tidak bosan membahas hal yang sama setiap hari?

"Oi, Kurokooo!" suara panggilan seseorang menyadarkan Kuroko dari lamunannya.

" _Domo_ , Kagami- _kun_." Sapa Kuroko sopan.

"Kau sudah siap?"

" _Hai_."

"Kalau gitu, ayo!" Kagami berjalan mendahului Kuroko. Hari ini mereka berencana memasak bersama, jadi mereka akan ke _supermarket_ dulu untuk membeli bahan makanan. Sedang asyik menunggu bus di halte, Kagami menyadari jika Kuroko sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa, Kuroko?" tanya Kagami.

"Tidak. Aku hanya baru sadar kalau Kagami- _kun_ punya rambut dan mata yang unik."

BLUSH

"Ka-kau ini ngomong apa, hah!?" ujar Kagami sambil mengacak rambut Kuroko. "Busnya sudah datang, ayo naik." Lanjut Kagami yang langsung masuk ke dalam bus.

" _Hai_." Kuroko mengikuti Kagami masuk ke dalam bus, sambil melirik ke arah café dimana kekasih pirangnya tengah berpura-pura menikmati minumannya. Senyuman tipis tercetak di wajah datarnya.

.

.

"Oi, Kuroko. Kau serius tidak mau membawa sisa daging mentah ini pulang? Kau bisa mengolahnya untuk pacarmu itu." ujar Kagami.

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, Kagami- _kun_. Tapi aku tidak akan membawanya. Di rumahku juga sudah banyak persediaan daging. Daging yang kusiapkan khusus untuk Kise- _kun_." Jawab Kuroko.

"Wah, beruntung sekali si Kise itu. Omong-omong, kau akan pakai daging apa nanti? Sapi? Domba? Kambing?"

"Daging spesial yang kudapatkan untuknya."

Dan Kagami melewatkan kilat antusias yang sedikit aneh dari manik sebiru langit milik Kuroko.

.

.

"Kuroko _cchi_ , bagaimana harimu?"

Di tengah makan malam mereka, Kuroko mendengar kekasihnya bertanya, lebih tepatnya kekasihnya itu sedang berusaha menggali informasi. Seperti yang Kuroko tebak, Kise memang memperhatikannya dengan Kagami tadi siang.

"Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Kise- _kun_." Jawab Kuroko tenang. "Ah, tapi tadi siang aku pergi bersama dengan temanku." Lanjutnya.

"Teman _ssu_?"

Benar dugaan Kuroko, Kise memang sedang mengorek informasi darinya. Namun Kuroko memutuskan untuk mengikuti permainan Kise.

" _Hai_. Namanya Kagami- _kun_ , Kise- _kun_. Dia yang mengajarkanku bagaimana memasak tumis daging."

"Oooohhh…. Pantas saja Kuroko _cchi_ masak tumis daging untuk makan malam _ssu_ …. Tapi ini enak sekali _ssu_ …. Kuroko _cchi_ hebat _ssu_ …"

' _ **Tentu saja enak. Aku membuatnya dari daging spesial**_ _.'_ batin Kuroko.

"Yang hebat itu Kagami- _kun_. Dia bahkan memberiku buku resep buatannya sendiri untukku. Dengan begini aku bisa menambah variasi masakanku untuk Kise- _kun_."

" _Hontou ssu_? _Ureshii ssu_! Kuroko _cchi_ , _daisuki ssu_!"

' _ **Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya, Kise-**_ **kun** _ **. Matamu berkilat marah.**_ _'_

" _Hai, hai_. Sekarang habiskan makanannya, Kise- _kun_."

" _Haaaaii_ ~~~"

Dan malam itu, buku resep dari Kagami menghilang dari tas Kuroko.

.

.

"Begitu ya? Jadi Kagami- _kun_ absen ya. Terima kasih atas informasinya." Kuroko membungkuk berterima kasih pada teman satu jurusan Kagami.

Hari ini Kagami tidak masuk kuliah, Kuroko sudah bisa menebaknya. Yang Kuroko sayangkan, masih banyak resep mengolah masakan dengan bahan dasar daging yang belum diajarkan Kagami padanya. Sepertinya Kuroko harus mencari guru masak baru untuk mengajarkannya.

"Haaah…. Semoga Kise- _kun_ tidak pulang terlalu larut setelah menyelesaikan urusannya." Gumam Kuroko sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Nah, saatnya mencari persediaan daging."

.

.

Aktor pendatang baru yang selalu tampil enerjik, Takao Kazunari, sedang menikmati alunan musik dari tangan lincah _Disk Joker_ di sudut terdalam sebuah diskotik. Sebenarnya Takao dilarang keras untuk datang ke sebuah diskotik oleh agensinya, namun Takao tidak tahan dengan kepenatan dan padatnya jadwalnya. Menjadi selebritis itu tidak selamanya menyenangkan.

Takao menenggak minumannya ganas, berupaya melupakan gosip-gosip yang tengah menghampirinya. Dari gosip dia memakai narkoba, menjadi simpanan direktur agensinya, dan yang sekarang tengah dihadapinya, menjadi pihak ketiga dalam hubungan Kise Ryouta dan pacarnya. _Hell_! Bahkan Takao hanya bicara dengan Kise ketika mereka beradu akting. Meski pun Takao akui kalau Kise Ryouta masih single, dia akan memacari Kise.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Takao mendengar seseorang menegurnya, mendongak dan mendapati seorang remaja bersurai _baby blue_ tengah meminta izin untuk ikut duduk di mejanya.

"Bukankah masih ada meja lain? Dan lagi kau masih belum cukup umur untuk masuk ke dalam diskotik. Atau mungkin kau salah satu 'pekerja'? Maaf, aku sedang tidak minat." Jawab Takao sembari mengibaskan telapak tangannya, gestur mengusir, pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Hanya dimeja ini aku tidak perlu terganggu dengan jeritan-jeritan memekakkan telinga. Sekedar informasi, aku sudah berumur 20 tahun. Dan maaf, pekerja apa maksud anda? Saya masih mahasiswa."

Takao melongo mendengar jawaban pemuda di hadapannya ini. Dia mendatangi diskotik tapi tidak suka dengan hingar bingar jeritan pengunjung. Sudah berumur 20 tahun dengan tampang anak SMA? _Baby face_ memang mengerikan. Dan apa-apaan pemuda ini, tidak tahu tentang istilah 'pekerja' tapi nekat masuk ke dalam diskotik? Kalau dia menegur orang lain dan bukannya Takao, Takao yakin besok pagi pemuda itu akan ditemukan telanjang di pinggiran distrik merah.

"Puh… Ahahahahahaha! Ya ampun, kau itu aneh sekali. Aduh, perutku sakit….." Takao memegang perutnya yang kram karena tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Oke, oke~~~ Kau boleh bergabung denganku~~~~" lanjut Takao.

"Terima kasih banyak." Ucap pemuda itu dan mendudukkan diri di hadapan Takao.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Takao.

"Tetsuya _desu_."

"Ooooohhh…. Tetsuya- _kun_ ya? Aku—"

"Takao Kazunari- _san_ , seorang aktor yang tengah dikabarkan dekat dengan Kise Ryouta."

"Ekh? Kau tahu?"

" _Hai_. Siapa yang tidak tahu tentang Takao- _san_."

"Cheee~~~ Ternyata gosip itu cepat menyebar ya."

"Apa hal itu benar?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Takao menenggak minumannya lagi sampai habis, kemudian membanting gelas itu ke meja. Dan pemuda itu langsung mengisi gelas kosong itu dengan minuman dan memasukkan sesuatu ke dalamnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya! Lagipula, ayolah, Kise- _san_ itu sudah punya kekasih kan? Tidak mungkin aku berpacaran dengannya. Prinsipku adalah, aku tidak akan pacaran dengan orang yang sudah punya pacar." Jelas Takao.

"Jadi kalau seandainya Kise Ryouta dengan pacarnya putus, Takao- _san_ akan berpacaran dengan Kise Ryouta?"

"Hmmmm~~~~ Kemungkinan besar sih…. Habisnya siapa juga yang tidak mau menjadi kekasih seorang pria tampan dan baik seperti Kise- _san_ … Ah, tapi jangan beberkan ini ya…. Hahahaha…." Ceracau Takao mulai mabuk.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku memberimu _toast_?" pemuda itu memberikan gelas pada Takao.

"Hehehe~~~~ Makasih~~~~" Takao pun langsung menenggak minuman yang diberikan pemuda itu. Perlahan mata Takao mulai berat dan kesadarannya mulai hilang. Sekelilingnya terasa berputar, telinganya pun berdenging, membuat kepalanya semakin sakit. Sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap dan kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang, Takao mendengar pemuda itu berkata,

"Omong-omong, Takao- _san_. Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku secara lengkap. Aku Kuroko Tetsuya, kekasih dari Kise Ryouta."

.

.

"Ngghh…." Takao mulai membuka kelopak matanya. Kepalanya langsung terasa seperti dipukul oleh palu.

"Sudah sadar?"

Takao melirik ke arah pemuda teman minumnya tadi yang berjalan mendekatinya. Takao tidak dapat menggerakkan badannya sesenti pun, rasanya badan Takao lemas dan tidak bertenaga untuk mengangkat satu jari tangan pun.

"Ini…..dimana….." Takao bertanya lirih.

"Kamar mandi _apartement_ -ku dan Kise-kun. Tunggu sebentar ya, sedikit lagi persiapannya selesai." Pemuda itu, atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Kuroko, pergi meninggalkan Takao yang terkunci di kamar mandi. Samar-samar Takao mendengar suara benda bergesekan. Seperti suara besi yang digesek ke batu asah. Suara itu membuat kepala Takao semakin sakit.

Tak lama kemudian Kuroko kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Takao melirik Kuroko yang datang membawa berbagai jenis dan ukuran pisau. Mata Takao membelalak dengan pupil mengecil. Keringat dingin mulai menetes dari dahinya. Takao merasakan alarm bahaya berdering di kepalanya, dia ingin segera lari namun tubuhnya kaku seperti ditahan dengan batu.

"Jadi, mau dipotong darimana dulu, Takao- _san_?" tanya Kuroko datar.

"Ja….ngan…." mohon Takao.

"Kau tahu, Kise- _kun_ paling suka makan _steak_. Jadi kita mulai dari bagian paha saja ya." Kuroko mengambil pisau daging yang paling besar, menarik kaki kiri Takao, kemudian mengayunkan pisau itu ke pangkal paha Takao, memisahkan kaki kiri Takao dari tubuhnya.

"AAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!" Takao menjerit sekuat-kuatnya.

"Ternyata Takao- _san_ suka menjerit-jerit juga ya. Untung saja ruangan _apartement_ ini sudah dibuat kedap suara oleh Kise- _kun_. Tapi tetap saja, jeritan Takao- _san_ mengganggu." Keluh Kuroko datar.

"Uuukkhhh… aaarrkkhh… uhug… guueehhh…." Takao tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, hanya bisa meratap dan menangis menahan rasa sakit pada bagian kaki kirinya yang kini tengah Kuroko kuliti.

Seakan tidak mendengar senguk sedan Takao, Kuroko dengan tenang mengkuliti kaki kiri Takao. Memotong di setiap sendi seperti lutut dan pergelangan kaki lalu jari-jari kaki. Kemudian memisahkan antara daging dengan tulang. Lalu mengiris daging itu dan mencucinya. Dan Takao menyaksikan semua itu.

"Ubhuupphh! Hoeeekksss!" Takao muntah melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan di hadapannya.

"Takao- _san_ , ini kakimu sendiri loh. Kenapa muntah melihat kaki sendiri?" tanya Kuroko heran. Takao hanya menatap Kuroko ketakutan.

"Lalu, Kise- _kun_ juga suka dengan kroket daging. Bagian yang paling enak untuk dibuat kroket adalah lengan atas."

Kuroko mengambil pisau dapur berukuran sedang, menarik tangan Takao dan merobek lengan baju Takao. Kemudian Kuroko menyayat lengan atas Takao, secara perlahan namun cukup dalam untuk menyobek serat-serat otot lengan atas Takao. Takao kembali berteriak dan tubuhnya menggelinjang menahan rasa sakit. Namun pegangan Kuroko pada tangan Ttakao tidak mengendur, malah semakin kencang. Kuroko terus menusuk dan menyayat lengan atas Takao. Mengirisnya menjadi beberapa bagian. Kuroko baru berhenti ketika daging lengan atas Takao habis dan hanya menyisakan tulang. Takao yang sudah lemas kehilangan banyak darah, hanya bisa pasrah atas perlakuan Kuroko.

"Selanjutnya, ini." Kuroko mengelus perut _six-pack_ Takao sebelum membelahnya. Kali ini Takao hanya bisa mengeluarkan sedikit respon, namun Takao dapat merasakan bahwa bagian dalam perutnya diaduk-aduk entah oleh apa.

"Takao- _san_?" panggil Kuroko yang melihat mata Takao yang nyaris kehilangan cahayanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan menyelesaikan ini hanya dalam waktu 30 menit. Biasanya akan selesai dalam waktu 1-2 jam loh. Takao- _san_ sangat kooperatif, aku berterima kasih. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, tidurlah dengan tenang, Takao- _san_ —" Kuroko menengadahkan kepala Takao sehingga leher Takao terekspos kemudian memposisikan pisau besar bergesekan dengan kulit leher.

"—dan jangan pernah bangun lagi." dan kepala itu kini terlepas dari porosnya.

.

.

Kuroko mendengar suara pintu _apartement_ mereka terbuka. Dan tak lama kemudian Kise memasuki kamar mereka.

" _Okaerinasai_ , Kise- _kun_." Sambut kuroko.

"E-eeh? Kuroko _cchi_ kenapa belum tidur _ssu_?" tanya Kise sambil mendekati Kuroko dan duduk di pinggir ranjang mereka.

"Aku menunggumu, Kise- _kun_. Dan mana salamnya?"

"A-aahh… _Tadaima ssu_ , Kuroko _cchi_. Omong-omong, aku punya hadiah untuk Kuroko _cchi_ … Tadinya ingin kuberikan besok karena kupikir Kuroko _cchi_ sudah tidur _ssu_ …" Kise mengeluarkan sebuah kotak besar dan memberikannya pada Kuroko. Tanpa membukanya, Kuroko sebenarnya sudah tahu apa isi kotak itu.

"Boneka _porselen_ lagi, Kise- _kun_?" Kuroko melihat dua buah boneka di dalam kotak itu.

"Iya _ssu_ …"

"Boneka kita sudah banyak Kise- _kun_ …"

"Tapi ini unik dan langka _ssu_ … Lihat, yang ini memiliki rambut dan mata sebiru lautan… Yang ini juga rambutnya unik, merah dengan gradasi hitam, matanya juga membara seperti api _ssu_ …"

"Hm… Kau benar, mereka berdua memang unik. Akan kusatukan mereka berdua dengan yang lain. Semoga mereka bisa berteman dengan yang lainnya. Kise- _kun_ mandi saja sementara aku akan memperkenalkan mereka berdua pada yang lain." Ujar Kuroko yang bangkit dari ranjang, kemudian berjalan menuju ruang boneka. Kise menurut dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

" _Mattaku_ …. Kuroko _cchi_ lupa membereskan mainannya _ssu_ …" Kise mengeluh kemudian mulai membereskan sisa-sisa darah yang bercecer, tulang dan rambut dari mainan Kuroko. "Yah, lumayanlah untuk menambah bahan baku boneka _ssu_ …."

Di ruang boneka, Kuroko memandang koleksi boneka mereka, yang kini sudah bertambah 2 anggota baru. Kuroko melihat puas rak boneka meraka, sudah hampir lengkap. Boneka berambut dan mata berwarna pink, lalu ada juga yang memiliki rambut dan mata ungu, hijau, abu-abu, merah kecokelatan, cokelat tua (dengan alis yang sangat tebal), putih, hitam (ada sedikit noda di bawah mata kirinya, sehingga terlihat seperti tahi lalat), hitam kecokelatan, dan hitam kelam. Kuroko tersenyum melihat koleksi boneka mereka.

"Berteman yang baik dengan Aomine- _kun_ dan Kagami- _kun_ ya, Momoi- _san_ , Murasakibara- _kun_ , Midorima- _kun_ , Haizaki- _kun_ , Ogiwara- _kun_ , Kiyoshi- _san_ , Mayuzumi- _san_ , Himuro- _san_ , Kasamatsu- _san_ , dan Nijimura- _san_." Kuroko beranjak meninggalkan ruang boneka dan mematikan lampunya.

"Selanjutnya, mungkin akan datang boneka dengan manik _heterochrome_ dan cokelat susu yang menjadi teman baru kalian." Kuroko menutup pintu ruangan dengan senyuman psikopat terlukis di wajah datarnya.

— End of Kuroko's Side —

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Kise kembali mendapati Kuroko berduaan dengan pemuda lain di toko buku. Pemuda bersurai merah darah dengan mata _heterochrome_. Mereka tengah sibuk memilih dan mendiskusikan sesuatu ketika Kise berjalan melewati toko buku kecil itu. Seringaian kembali tercetak di wajah tampannya.

"Jadi itu yang ingin dijadikan koleksi _ssu_ …." Gumam Kise.

"Eh? Kise- _san_ bilang apa?" pemuda kecil bersurai bumi dengan pupil kecil berwarna cokelat susu bertanya pada Kise dengan raut muka bingung.

"Tidak ada kok _ssu_ ~~~ Jadi, mau wawancara dimana, Furihata- _kun_?" balas Kise sambil tersenyum penuh pesona, membuat wajah Furihata merona merah.

"Ba-ba-bagaimana kalau di café itu?" tawar Furihata gugup.

"Oke _ssu_ ~~~~" Kise menarik tangan Furihata menuju café yang dimaksud.

Kuroko melihat Kise menarik tangan seorang pemuda mungil berambut cokelat dengan tubuh yang tidak bisa berhenti bergetar. Entah pemuda itu gemetar karena takut atau salah tingkah. Kuroko terus memperhatikan wajah pemuda yang menjadi merah karena Kise mengucapkan entah-kalimat-apa pada pemuda itu.

"Maaf menunggu, Kuroko." pemuda yang menemani Kuroko mencari buku sudah keluar dari toko buku.

"Tidak apa, Akashi- _kun_." Balas Kuroko.

"Ayo kita makan siang dulu. Kau mau dimana?"

"…..Bagaimana kalau di café itu?" Kuroko menunjuk café yang dimasuki oleh Kise dan Furihata.

"Baiklah. Ayo."

" _Hai_."

Kise melihat Kuroko dan Akashi menuju café tempatnya bersama Furihata. Baik Kuroko mau pun Kise melakukan kontak mata, sebelum berpaling dan mengembangkan 'senyum' mereka.

— End of Their Secret —

.

* * *

Yaaaaa~~~~ Selesai juga akhirnya fiksi permintaan Neng CALICO…. Neng, ini fiksi-nya yah…. Harus suka loh, gak terima protes!

Demi apa KiKuro ternyata pasangan psikopat!? Mana mereka sama-sama tahu rahasia pasangannya lagi…. tapi bukannya dihentikan, mereka malah saling kasih kode-kode gitu buat siapa yang bakal dijadiin 'boneka' dan 'daging spesial'. Gimana gore dan adegan psikopatnya? Masih kurang? Kalo masih kurang, tambahin bon c*be aja ssu…. (gak nyambung) *ditendang* Daaaaannnn~~~~~ Dee pengen bilang, fiksi ini tidak menerima _request sequel_ ssu….. Biarkanlah mereka ending sampai disini saja… /plak/

PS: Tadinya mau buat ini jadi oneshot, tapi begitu liat words count-nya yang 4K+, akhirnya dee pisah jadi 2-shot deh…

Mdn15112015


End file.
